Odd man out
by DG-DarkGirl
Summary: Sorry for taking so long!! Chapter 4 upp!!.... just the thougths of a blond guy. Maybe two blonds later on...*Hint, hint* Can end up as a Yaoi or Shonen-ai... so you have been varned. And I'm changing the tittle again!! -_-
1. Chapter 1

Author: DG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor any of the characters in said game. Don't sue me. Ok?  
Notes: Ok this can possibly end up as a Yaoi. So you have been warned.   
  
Well hope you like it! ^___^  
  
Oh! Almoste forgot!   
'sentence' = thoughts   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was peaceful. Only the soft sea breeze kissing the small blonds solemn face.   
He sat on the railway bridge, looking out over the sea and at the big full moon. It was a wonderful sight. The small blond heaved a deep sigh. Closing his swirling blue aqua eyes.   
"...why am I so alone..." He breathed the sentence for only the wind to hear it. And as an answer the wind blew a little more, ruffling his spiked hair. He leaned his head on the lamppost behind him. His feet dangling of the edge of the bridge.  
'I don't have anyone... Squall had Rinoa, Irvine got Selphie and Qutitsis is paired up with Xu of all people.' Zell half opened his eyes and looked at the moon.   
'Now when the war is over... everyone in our little gang have found someone... except me. Why am I always the odd man out?' A deep frown planed itself onto the small blonde's face.   
'Sure, they deserve to be happy.... but aren't I obligated to that to? Too be happy?'   
"I guess... only the true hero's are supposed to be happy." Zell stood, looking over the edge of the bridge. The frown had disappeared from his face. Now there was just a tired look in his eyes. All of his energy had seemed to have disappeared. He shook his head and jumped of the reeling onto the railway.   
He started a slow walk towards Eshtar, not wanting to go back to Balamb at that moment.   
'I wonder what happened to Seifer... did he survive?' A frown was planted ones again on his face.  
"Why do I even care... He tried to kill us all. He was always causing me trouble! So why do I care!" His fists were balled, and was trembling. He had stopped walking and were glaring at a lamppost in front of him.   
"DAMN YOU!!" He hit it, with all his frustration, anger and disappointment focused on that single blow. The metal post gave away and actually chattered, the upper part falling down into the water below, together with small metallic splinters. He didn't pull his had away, he stood there breathing hard and the frown still on his face, glaring at the remaining lamp.   
"...You were one of us You asshole!" He staggered back sitting down in the middle of the track. The frown slowly disappearing. He un clenched his fists, staring at them fore a while.   
'Why did you leave us? Were your dream that important? Sure you were a prick at times... well all the time...' Zell's eyes went wide.  
"I... I think I actually miss him..." He tilted his head up at the sky above, and gazed at the stars. A confused look on his face. His left hand went up to his cheek and scratched the tattoo, not rely registration that he did it.  
'But why would I miss him? It's so calm and… peaceful at the garden now… I certainly don't miss the taunting and name calling.' He stopped the scratching and stood up, turning around and started to walk back to Balamb.   
"I miss the attention he gave me… the attention no one ells gives me. Ok there was that girl in the library… but she found someone ells to drool over. MAN… My life sucks!" He put his hands in his hair and ruffled it so that the spikes withered and fell don into his eyes. He sighed.  
"Grate… that was a smart thing to do Zell." He continued to mentally hack on himself all the way back to Balamb garden. Cursing his bad luck and all the things around him. Constantly brushing his hair out of his eyes all the way there.  
"I hate my life…"  
  
---------------  
  
Well? What did you think? Is it really bad? Answer truthfully ok? ^_^;  
And I apologize for the bad spelling. Hope it wasn't to difficult to read.   
  
Well….. JA NE!! *Waves* 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: DG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor any of the characters in said game. Don't sue me. Ok?  
Notes: Ok this chapter is kind of…. Weird? ^__^; I don't know…. I'm to tired to think now. SO why don't you tell me what you think. Ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
When Zell was at the end of the bridge he looked around, his hair falling into his eyes and started to irritating the living shit out of him. Suddenly his aqua blue eyes opened wide.   
"Oh, this is just grate!! Garden decided to leave early! Fuck!" the small blond's shoulders slumped and he sighed loudly.   
'Things… can't get any worse…' Zell straightened and looked up at the now cloudy sky. Zell's left eye started to twitch as he realized that he had just jinxed himself. And as if on cue, it started to rain. He closed his eyes tight and he could feel the first few drops trickling down his face. He heaved another deep sigh, and started to walk towards Timber.   
  
After about thirty minutes later, a completely drenched and miserable looking blond entered the town. The rain was poring down now, but Zell didn't bother to hurry. He couldn't get any more drenched then he already was. The streets were completely empty and there weren't many lights on either. Zell ones again pushed the annoying golden blond hair out of his eyes, taking a look around. There were just the usual empty ally's and dark buildings. Zell looked at his reflection in one of the store windows. Wrinkling his nose at what he saw.   
"You look pathetic…" he turned and started his way toward Timber Hotel. After a few steps he could hear muffled running footsteps. Lots of them to. The small material artist looked around trying to figure out where they came from, his eyes searching, but the rain were like a curtain. He soon realized that the people were heading his way, but he still couldn't figure out witch way they came from. They were really close now.  
"Where... Ouff!" he felt someone smack right into his back. Sending him flying forward, before he could hit the ground though, he felt a strong hand grab onto his shoulder yanking him upright. Zell was about to yell at the person but felt another hand clamp over his mouth. The hand that held his shoulder snaked around his neck. The material artist flung his hands up at the arm and clamped down and yanking down to get air. He felt himself being dragged into one of the many ally's. Zell tried to get into a good position to throw the guy, but being half dragged and half lifted of the ground, made it a little difficult.   
"Be still, or we'll both get killed." Zell whole body stopped moving as he heard and felt the words against his ear. His mouth would have been hanging opened if it weren't for the fact that there was a hand clamped over it. His eyes were wide opened and were darting around the small ally.   
'This can't be...' He heard the footsteps come closer then fade away. Zell felt the body behind him relax a little, and the grip around his throat loosened slightly. And that was what Zell had been waiting for. He swiftly got out of the grip and stepped away from his attacker. He turned around fast to see the man in question, his wet hair flying and smacked right into his face.   
'This can't be, this isn't happening.'   
"What the FUCK are you doing!" Zell yelled. Seifer's eyes went wide for a second then he advanced and pinned Zell to the wall, ones again putting a hand over the smaller blond's mouth.   
"Shut up chicken! Do you want to get killed?" Seifer hissed. Zell just shot confused and angry glares at Seifer.   
"Do NOT shout again. If you do I'll cut your fucking troth out." Zell frowned, but had a slightly scared look in his eyes. The taller blond glared into aqua blue eyes.  
"You going to be quiet or what?" Zell nodded not leaving Seifer's eyes fore one second. Zell felt the gloved clad hand leave his mouth ones again. Seifer didn't back away though. Zell took a deep breath, then opening his mouth to ask again what Seifer was doing. Then he heard gunshots and felt soaring pain in his left shoulder. Zell's aqua eyes went wide from the pain but didn't leave the taller blonds blue green ones. Well not until he was dragged deeper down the ally.   
"Fuck... You just had to shout didn't you…" Seifer mumbled more to himself then Zell.   
"What should I have done!?" Zell frowned and looked around, his head spinning slightly. He didn't get an answer. Zell stopped walking. The taller blond stopped and turned around.   
"Seifer I want to know what's going on here and where you are taking me."  
  
--------------  
  
Sorry for stopping there….. but I'm really tired and I cant think of anything ells to write right now. It's 3:30 in the morning…. And I got school tomorrow.  
SO I really need to go to bed now.   
  
Hope you like it. And Thank you ppl who reviewed the first chapter. ^___^  
  
**DG** 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: DG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor any of the characters in said game. Don't sue me. Ok?  
Notes: Ok this can possibly end up as a Yaoi. So you have been warned.   
  
Well hope you like it! ^___^   
  
~~~~~~~~  
Seifer just looked down at the younger boy frowning slightly.   
"If you'd rather stay here and get shot to death bee my guest." Seifer turned around again and started walking. Zell just stared after the scarred blond, his mind trying to grip the last few minutes.   
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Zell's head spun around to look behind him. There were at least twenty men behind him. The material artist just stared, he didn't move. And that was because he had several shotguns aimed at his head. He saw the men come closer, looking around probably searching for Seifer. Zell let out a breath that he didn't knew he held until then. He could feel the stares aimed at him. He glanced around worriedly.  
"Where is the Knight, boy?" One of the men walked up to the injured blond, grabbing the front of his jacket. Zell felt himself being pressed to the wall and slightly lifted of the ground.   
"Answer me!" Zell felt his head hit the wall behind him hard. The pain from his head now mingled with the pain form his shoulder. Leaving him slightly dizzy.   
"I don't know what you're talking about."   
"Don't play stupid Blondie. We all saw you! Where the hell is Seifer Almasy?!" The small blond frowned down at the bulky man. He wasn't going to tell them witch way Seifer had gone partly because he didn't know himself and partly because something in the back of his mind was screaming at him not to.  
"I. Don't. Know." The men around him started to mumble. He felt the hair on his neck stand up.  
'This is going to hurt. Hyne I'm dizzy! It feels like someone have thrown a tornado at me.' Zell had to close his eyes trying not to pass out. Then he felt someone hit him in the stomach. The small blonds eyes squeezed even more shut. He tried to get some air into his lungs again, and felt another jab to his gut. The grip on his jacket disappeared and he fell to the ground doubling over. The men around him laughed.   
"Why are you protecting him you little runt? You have a soft spot fore the Sorceress Knight? Humm..." He felt the tip of a gun aimed at the back of his head. His stomach crunched up. He'd been in this position before in the D- district prison. But this time there weren't a Squall coming to his rescue. He stared down into a pool of water inches from his face, his long bangs resting in it, and he could see the water running down his face and dripping into the pool. It looked like he was crying. But he wasn't. His eyes drifted shut and he could feel the blackness claim him. 'Grate... at least now I don't have to feel the pain...'  
  
  
In the depths of a nearby ally, two sea green eyes were watching the whole scene. A hand rested on the handle of Hyperion.   
'Stupid Chicken-wuss! Why hasn't he told them were I went? He's going to get himself killed!' Seifer saw one of them pick Zell up and slam him against the wall. Seifer flinched. It even looked painful. And blood were still dripping from Zell's shoulder.   
'If the don't shoot him first, he's going to bleed to death.'  
Seifer saw the men laughed and hit the smaller blond for a while, when the bulky man finally let Zell go, the material artist immediately crashed to the ground.   
Seifer eyes widened as he saw another man place a gun to the small blonds head. Then there were a shot, followed by complete silence.   
  
------------  
Sorry for making this short…. But it's very hectic for me in school right now. I'll try to update soon. And please Review and tell me what you think OK!! ^___^  
  
And thank you Fira for the title idea. I Just saw someone using the title that I was thinking about… but I like this title to. *Huggles Fira* ^____^  
  
JA NE!!  
  
**DG** 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: DG  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, nor any of the characters in said game. Don't sue me. Ok?  
Notes: Ok this can possibly end up as a Yaoi. So you have been warned.   
  
Well hope you like it! ^___^  
  
'sentence' = thoughts   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Seifer stood with Hyperoin aimed at the now fallen man. No one moved. Seifer's bullet had hit the man squeare in the forehead. And it was not a pretty sight. It didn't take long for Seifer to get into full action. Now when his hiding place was obvious he charged at the bulky man that had asulted the smaller blond the most. He sliced the man into half, spilling blood everywhere. And he didn't wait a second before he charged at the other men. Some of them fled in horror, and some tried to fire their guns. But those who were foolish inuff to stay and fight ended up as a bloody mess on the street of the ally. Seifer made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. He looked around. There were about eight or nine bodies on the ground, his eyes stopped on Zell's. The smaller blond was still breathing.   
"This is not my problem." The tall blond started to walk away. When he was going to pass the seemingly unconscious boy, he felt something grab onto his coat.   
"..S..seifer..." Seifer stopped and looked down. Zell was trying to stand, the taller blond did nothing to help. When Zell finally managed to stand he glared at Seifer trough half-closed eyes, swaggering a little.   
"...you Fucking Prick!" The tall blond didn't waver, well not until the small blond staggered and fell right into his chest.   
"What the..." Seifer took a hold of Zell's shoulders and held him at arms length. The small blond was out cold. The taller blond placed the unconscious boy back onto the ground. Then he roamed through his pockets after some sort of curative magic or potion. Seifer looked down at his had. There it was the one thing that would save the material artists life, his last potion. He closed his emerald green eyes and sighed. And then he used the potion on the smaller blond. Seifer looked around ones again. He wrinkled his nose.   
"I hate this..." He picked up Zell and flung the boy over his shoulder and started to walk deeper into the ally. When he was a safe distance away he cast a couple of Firaga spells at the dead bodies in the ally. He didn't look as the bodies burned, he knew that there wasn't going to be anything left of the bodies. And the rain would take care of the ashes.  
"I really hate this."  
  
Seifer was cleaning Hyperion up when he heard a soft groan from the bead a few feet away. He looked up and saw Zell sitting up rubbing the back of his head. Then the small blond opened his eyes and looked around. Supposedly trying to figure out where he was.   
"Slept well Chicken?" Seifer mentally smacked himself. Why did he always do that? Zell didn't seem to have noticed the hated nickname. He was just staring at the taller blond. Seifer raised one blond eyebrow looking at the staring blond.   
"What?"  
"Why aren't I dead?" Seifer blinked a couple of times, not expecting that to be the first thing to hear from the tattooed blond. He placed Hyperion down on the table besides him then looked at Zell.   
"Isn't it obvious Chicken?" Zell frowned slightly sitting Indian style on the bed.  
"Not really. I thought you left. And I really can't figure out WHY you would save ME?" Seifer sat silent for a couple of minutes. Then he surged.   
"That back there wasn't any of your business. You shouldn't have gotten involved." Zell continued to study the taller blond.   
"That still doesn't explain why you saved me." Seifer looked out the window.   
'I guess it doesn't but you saved me... in a way.' Seifer shook his head snapping himself out of his thoughts.   
"Couldn't leave the Chicken there to be plucked now could I, you looked like you could use some help." Seifer smirked and Zell just surged.   
"I guess so..." The room went quiet. The only thing that was heard was the rain and thunder outside. It was Zell who broke the silence.   
"Why were they after you?" Seifer looked away from the window to let his eyes rest on the smaller blond. Seifer got a sour look on his face.  
"Not many people thinks highly of the Sorceress Knight you know. They just didn't like me and didn't want me here." Zell looked like he was pondering something. The he looked back at Seifer.  
"But... weren't you possessed?" Seifer just nodded.   
'Why am I having this conversation with the Chicken? Why does he act like he cares?'   
"So... Why didn't you return to garden?" The taller blond was snapped out of his thought ones again and he just started at Zell.  
"You seriously think that Linohart would let me get near that place again?" Zell shifted slightly on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.   
"Yeah... we all wondered what happened to you after time conpression and all that. Most people thought you were dead. But I seriously think that Squall would let you back." Zell blinked a few times when he saw Seifer standing besides the bed looking down at him. Zell turned his head to get a better look at the taller mans face. Then he got a slightly puzzled look on his face.  
"Umm... what are you doing?" Seifer bent down and looked a little closer at Zells head.   
"Looking for signs of any mayor bumps or anything like that, because you must have hit your head hard. You should hear yourself." Zell looked clueless for about a minute then he realized what he had said and jumped of the bed. Seifer laughed a little. Zell was desperately truing to come up with something to say but just succeeded with making Seifer laugh more.  
"What's so funny!"   
"Look in a mirror and find out. You look like a tomato." Zell glared at the taller blond. He didn't have a clue why he had said all that.   
'This is so fucked up! Why do I always say things before think things trough?' There was a knock on the door and Seifer went to get his gunblade form the table, and walked over to the door. Zell didn't move and neither did Seifer. Then the door opened and a girl that looked about 14 or 15 walked in. She had short messy reed hair that covered her eyes and was a few inches shorter then Zell. She wore dark blue jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt that must have been at least 3 sizes to big. Seifer put the gunblade away and walked up to the girl.  
"Heya S.A, everything ok? Are you going to eat with me today?" The girl went quiet for a little while then walked up to Zell. She just stood in front of him for about 5 seconds then turned back and faced Seifer again  
"If you wanna bring your boyfriend that's ok. But let him use the shower will ya. He smells like dried blood."   
"I'm NOT his boyfriend!" Zell looked terrified. And Seifer just smiled. He didn't smirk but actually smiled.   
"That would be grate Chloe. Didn't wake ya last night when I got back did I?" The girl smiled and shook her head.   
"Nah. I was awake so no deal with that. But I only heard your footsteps so you must have carried mister dried blood over there." Zell gave up and sat down on the bed. This was all to confusing.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well... I FINALLY UPDATED THIS! And I didn't kill Zell! HA! ^_____^  
I know that Seifer is a little OOC... but it's har to write him! And ppl change right?!  
Anyway... Hope you liked this. I've been sick for 5 days now so taht is the reson  
I've been able to write this. ^___^  
PLEASE Review!! No one wanted to Review ny other ficcy so.... I guess it's no good. -_-  
  
*Huggles all the ppl who read all the way here*   
^____~  
  
***DG*** 


End file.
